RWBY: A Dark Fate
by thundercharger123
Summary: hello people I just want to say this story will contain a lot of dark and depraved content that isn't suitable to those that have certain triggers or of younger age. What would happen if the main cast of RWBY were to be thrown in a more dark fate like the trailers or main series. JNPR will come along as well and so will CDRL as well if I get around to it. enjoy the darkness
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Fate For A Rose

[ **THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED AS OF 4/11/16]**

 **Hello folks this is my first fanfic and I will take your criticism as it goes, please be constructive with them as well , you can even flame this if you hate it but be warned you'll be blocked faster than a road runner saying beep beep.**

 **I do not own RWBY it belongs to its beloved and missed creator Monty Oum and RT.**

 **This story is rated M for a reason if you are younger than sixteen I am not responsible for what happens next,**

* * *

Ruby was breathing heavily as she managed to kill her thirtieth Beowulf She knew her aura was low but she continued to slay one Beowolf after another till one landed a lucky strike to her chest hard enough to crash into a tree and the sound bone breaking could be heard somewhat audibly through the night air.

Her world was spinning around as her vision blurred from smashing the back of her head when she had was smashed into the tree she could feel some of her ribs were either cracked or had broken her whimpers of pain could be heard rather audibly as she scanned around the clearing to see a multitude of Beowolves but also some Boarbatusk's "this...this was suppose to be a easy" she whimpered out as pain coursed through her battered body and she tried to stand back up but was stopped when the Alpha grabbed her by the throat and had grabbed her left arm hard enough that a audible snap could be heard echoing through the grim infested clearing biting back a cry of pain she tried to struggle but it was futile when it started to tighten its grip on her throat.

The Alpha Beowolf was growling as it stared at the young human child that had slaughtered a lot of its pack members rage was it could feel towards this human as it dug its claws deeper into her shoulder while it had grinned gleefully when it heard the child nearly cry in pain brought some joy to it but it growled when the child started to try and fight back and it tightens its grip on her throat and it took immense pleasure from hearing her starting to gasp for air and her eyes were dilating as she started to lessen her fighting as her vision started to slowly fade, growling more it decided to rip the arm that its claws were clutching onto off letting fresh hot blood stain the white snow beneath them and loosened the grip on her throat which made her gasp for air before screaming out in pain while also wheezing heavily.

Ruby was crying loudly from the pain while still breathing in heavily from nearly being choked to death when she looked at the arm that was torn from the socket by the Alpha watching blood spurt onto snow that was stained red with her blood "oh god make it stop please! Mom! Yang , dad! Please someone anyone please help! " she screamed out when she felt the Alpha grab her other arm and tearing it off rough enough that some of the bone and she was breathing heavily while letting out another scream of pain till she felt bile starting to rise up from her throat and she ended up throwing up onto Alpha's chest as she tried to weakly kick the Alpha in hopes of freeing herself from its grasps but felt its grip around her throat tighten up a bit which made her stop "Pl-please let me go." she begged to the alpha knowing it wasn't going to work but it was worth a shot as she was continuing to cry and let out a yelp when she was tossed to the center of the clearing and seeing that regular beowolves were circling her she knew what was to happen next to her and she slow got back up despite the loss of her arms-(AN: I am amazed she is still alive or still conscious mainly from the amount of pain she is in she hasn't gone into shock yet.) ' _I need to get out of here!_ ' she thought to herself as she got back on her feet shakily and quickly tried and run.

The Alpha along with its underlings were watching the red human try and get back to her feet but a younger one that was alive for no longer than 50 years lunged towards the human and had pinned her to the ground and has sunk its teeth her left breast and in one sharp tug of its head had ripped the flesh mound from her chest the sound of a raspy screaming along with heavy wheezing from the human soon the other underlings started to take bites out of her till the Alpha growled which made them back away from the girl looking down at her the alpha could see that her body was torn up violently her right flesh mound was torn off like the other her legs were gnawed to the bone it bared tits teeth and brings it right paw up and was about to give her the final blow but was stopped when it had its head severed from the rest of its body.

Ruby was breathing heavily her voice raspy and dry from screaming so much she couldn't feel much at all right now showing she was going into shock and she stared at the Alpha and closed her eyes knowing that the pain will finally go away but didn't feel anything except for the sharp twang of a blade cutting through the air along with the sound of flesh and bone being torn by the blade her eyes opened slightly and she saw familiar black hair ' _Uncle Qrow...'_ were her last thoughts before darkness starting to take over her and she blacked out as she felt his arms wrap around her and he picks her up"I'm so sorry for not being here sooner Kid" he said in a tone that was clearly full sadness and he starts to rush to civilization to get her help.

* * *

 **[AN] I hope you like the more edited version of the first chapter, I am still working on the second chapter and since I am reworking the trailers too be like this, it will take a while. Also please let me know how this turned out I would love to hear you thoughts and stuff like that.**


	2. AN

Hello my dear followers and to those that have favorite this as well hello to you as well, just want to apologize my lack updates, I've been busy with school and work-(cough got fired and has been too depressed to do shit with school piled on top as well) anyway, I just want to say right now that that Rwby: A dark fate will be updating hopefully soon in the future

I finally figured out what I will be doing with this story and i will try my best to improve with my grammar and I have a good friend helping me out as well

I do oblige to those that are underage to not read my stories, I honestly I do not want to get in trouble and have to remove them.

Also all the characters in the story have been aged up to make them legal age for some of the more messed up crap I will be putting them through.

anyway I hope you all have a wonderful holiday folks and stay awesome people :D!


	3. Chapter 2: Bloodied White Snow

**Hello again folks**

 **I do not own RWBY it belongs to its beloved and missed creator Monty Oum and RT.**

 **warnings: high amounts of gore, violence, and later on rape and other good stuff.**

 **holy shit I never expected to get a decent amount of views from this story thank you so much to those that read my first chapter and like I said in the Authors note, I plan on making this a series of short stories. anyway I shouldn't keep you waiting enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Bloodied White Snow.

Weiss Schnee the hairess to the SDC was not having a good day as she stood up shakily from being punched hard in the face, red was blurring the vision in her left eye she ended up closing it tightly due to the burning sensation and brought her rapier up and positions her hand to rotate the cylinder but wasn't given the opertunity to do anything when the suit of armor grabbed her left arm with its strong grip and crushes her arm/hand like a twig and then removes its hand away from the crushed limb.

Weiss was about to let out a scream of pain but the metal hand of the armor grabbed her by the face and lifts her up to its face staring right at her at it visor covered head and if she were able to see under the being would be grinning at her in a sadistic manner due its nature, Weiss was trying her damned best in fighting back despite a broken arm but froze up when she felt its giant hand wrap around her lower abdomen and began to squeeze with all its might as she starts to kick and scream in pain as the giant armor applied more pressure onto her abdomen as the sound of bone starting to crack and pop it starts to push with its thumbs as well to add more pressure to it.

"For the love god please stop! please!" She cried out loud.

But nothing happened as she felt her back starting to bend further back as the armor applied more pressure to her spine till she let out one last loud pained scream as the sound of her spine made a loud snap and she went limp her eyes wide as she emptied her bowls onto the floor and the smell of piss and shit could be heard hitting the floor as she whimped as her body twitched slightly as she armor tossed to the side and slowly makes it towards her as it drags it sword along the floor but before it could do anything else it disappeared.

 **This ends the 2nd chapter, I hope I did well to improve my shit grammar from the last one. Anyway this story has been in the works since after I finished the first chapter to this series but due to reasons as you know in the authors note couldn't complete it but its done and I hope your holidays turn out great folks!**


End file.
